The life of Hermione Granger
by KaiArtemisJackson
Summary: Potter Weasly Bashing-What if there was more to hermione granger than meets the eye?What if therre was a secret that no-one knew about?This is my tale of her lonely life of betrayal, to finding love and a family in all but blood. Flames and reviews appreciated. First fic so please don't judge to harshly.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hermione Granger and this is my journey through life.

Do you remember the days when you had a nightmare, and asked your parents if you could stay the night with them? Well that never happened to me, my _parents_ told me 'stop whining or I'll give you something to whine about' accompanied with a fist to the face. I learned fast after the first three times, pain was not a feeling I enjoyed. I was three when the moment that shaped my future happened. I just got back from training when I was summoned to father's office. I didn't know why, but I thought about my actions over the past week, trying to see if I had done something wrong. I was still in thought when I reached fathers office. Bowing to the guard, I entered the room. I knelt before my father. "Sit," he spoke gruffly. I sat down quietly still trying to figure out what I did. "You," he sneered, "are a disgrace to this family. You are not fit to have this family name. From this day forth, you are stripped of your name and are banished from this family grounds." Each word was spoken precisely, cutting into me with every word like knives. "If you are still on the family grounds in two minutes, we will have to punish you, for you will be trespassing." He said this with a sick twisted smile on his face, as if hoping I would stick around so he could use me for target practice.

I was out of the room faster than you could say 'Hokage.' I briefly considered asking my mother for help, before quickly dismissing that idea; she would most likely laugh in my face. We were never that close, honestly none of my clan liked me. Once I was out of the gates of my, no, _that _clan, I ran for another mile before I stopped at a waterfall. This was my haven; I went here when I was feeling sad or just needed to think. There was a large rocky waterfall which pooled into a clear, sparkling baby blue lake at the bottom. The rocks were covered with green moss, the trees were thick and bunched together and there was a flower bed to the left of the waterfall. It was my favourite flower the sakura. It's not that I like the colour pink or anything, but I associate it with my haven so it calms me down. A month ago I built a tree house and store some storage scrolls containing a blanket, jutsu's, weapons, some food and long lasting food.

I climbed up my tree house and let out my tears. While crying, I realised that it wasn't my fault. I was a prodigy, at the age of three, I could do what most academy student couldn't, and I pushed myself, hoping to make that _man _proud of me. If they didn't want me, then I wouldn't cry over them. With that realisation, I furiously swiped at my tears, and started thinking on what I should do.

After an hour of planning, I decided I would pay gramps a visit and ask a favour. While walking, I started thinking of a new name for myself; after all I was stripped from my name. I decided to call myself Hermione; I always liked that name from Shakespeare. For a last name I picked something ordinary, something easily forgotten. I got it! Granger. I read that name somewhere; I just can't seem to remember where. Hermione Athena Granger will be my civilian name. My _ninja_ (code name) name will be ...Kaizer Artemis Blaez. Kai for short. Both of my middle names are taken from ancient Greece, named after two goddesses. Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, her sacred animal was an owl. Artemis was the goddess of the moon, the hunt and childbirth. I chose the name Kaizer because... Well it's cool, and Blaez, well I've always liked fire so I made it a unique fiery name.

By the time I reached gramps office, I had already finalized my plans. I guess now would be the time to say gramps is the Sandime Hokage. We are not related by blood, but I'm closer to him than I am to any other members of my family. Without knocking, I walked in. "Hey gramps," I said innocently, "How are you?" "I'm good..." he replied warily, "what do you need?" "Well..." I responded, "IwaswonderingifIcouldtakemygeninexamearly," I said in one breath. "A little slower please," he asked amusedly. "I said I was wondering if I could, maybe, take the genin exam early," I replied hopefully. "No, we've talked about this before. You're not old enough." He said firmly. "But gramps, you know I'm ready, I could pass it with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back." I whined. "Fire fly," he said gently, "why do you want to take the test early?" he asked. That's when I couldn't hold back anymore and told him everything that happened. "Well, I guess I could make an exception, if you're sure, I'll test you now." I nodded my head back and forth so fast I think my neck clicked.

10 minutes later, I was the proud owner of a Konoha fore head protector. After jumping around in happiness, I proceeded to tell gramps my plans. I was going to stick around and join a genin team, under an illusion, to make me look 12, and I would use my new civilian name. I was on a team with Itatchi Uchiha and a civilian, Sadie Chase. I never got close to them; I kept up a mask of cool indifference. I learnt from that mistake, when those who are supposed to love you no matter what abandon you, who knows what _friends_ would do to you. I told gramps that I had money and a space to stay, even though in reality, I only had my average tree-house and enough money to last me a week if I spend it wisely.

Over two years I pushed myself further and further, until id roped from exhaustion. To get by I learnt how to steal unnoticed and I went through the trash and found scrolls, broken objects and food. I repaired the broken objects and sold them for some cash and I learnt new jutsu's from the scrolls.

My team was entered into the Chunin exams a month later. I passed easily; I made it to the finals where I fought against Itatchi. It was a tough battle, but I just won, fainting, 5 seconds after I knocked him out, from exhaustion. After I woke up, I discovered that people were talking about the battle being legendary. I described it as a battle between the titans and gods. I met Naruto Uzumaki the day after I woke up. I wasn't under an illusion, I was myself. As I was kicked out of my clan, whenever I went out as myself, not under an illusion, I was laughed at, chased, beaten and broken. People wouldn't let me in to their stores.

Hades, even Uzumaki got treated better than I did. When I saw Uzumaki, I stopped dead in my tracks, just looking at him. He was the spitting image of the Yondaime. At this point in time he was four years old, while I was five and a half years old. I decided that since we were both outcasts in our own way, we might be able to be friends; of course that idea fled my mind as soon as he opened his mouth. "Hey," he shouted. Hades, I thought to myself, can't you talk softer? "Aren't you that disgrace that got kicked out of their clan? You are! Ewwww. Stay away from me, I don't want people to think we're friends!" he exclaimed loudly in distaste. I treated him with an icy glare that made him freeze in fear. Without another word I spun on my heel, intent on getting to gramps office.

I barged in without asking, "Hey gramps, I came here to ask if I may be permitted leave from this village." "Why?"He asked face ashen. "I have my Chunin rank, I'm an adult in the eyes of others, and I want to get away from the village idiots. I was thinking of maybe travelling to Suna, and wherever else the wind takes me." I replied simply. "I understand, "he said sadly, "but before you leave, do you think you could give your gramps a hug?" he asked trying to be happy for me. With that I threw myself at him at hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya," I murmured into his shirt. "Do me a favour," he asked softly," try to have some fun for me, ok." I nodded, and without a second look, I left his office and left the village. I changed my name to Kaizer Artemis Blaez. I thought a new name for a new start was fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just wanted to say I will try to update at least two or three times a week. I'm writing this story in my notebook in school so I am working on it 24/7. Hermione will be going to Hogwarts within the next few chapters, so I apologize for the wait. I would also like to thank __koryandrs__ for the review, I have adjusted my work in this chapter so it should be good, I hope. Anyone who reads this story, please review. I would also like to state on my honour as an author, 'I solemnly swear to never abandon a story.' Romance will not be happening until Hermione is at the very least ten or eleven._

I travelled by my favourite form of transportation, the best thing invented since gummy bears, the skateboard. I modified my skate board so that it can absorb chakra and travel at faster speeds. I acquired it one year ago from a travelling merchant. At the time it was blank, so I designed it myself. (Link for skateboard design at the bottom of the page) It took me two months to find the paints and materials I needed, and another month to find the money for it. It. Was. Worth. It. I named it Hermes, after the Greek god of travellers, thieves and messenger of the gods.

When I left Konoha, I didn't know where I was, going, I just went in a random direction with a few twists and turns. After three days I reached a remote closed of village. I had to water ride (water walking with Hermes) to get there. It was called The Land of Wave. I met a nice family there, a man called Tazuna and his daughter. He let me stay with them during my stay after I rescued his daughter from bandits. The village was peaceful, but boring, so I decided to leave the following week. Before I left, as a gift, Tazuna gave me a plain acoustic guitar. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I had grown slightly fond of them, and I wasn't wearing my mask constantly around them. While travelling, at night when I took my breaks, I would start to decorate my guitar, as I still had supplies left over. I had finished just before I reached Suna, and I had managed to learn the basic chords.

I was in the forest outside of Suna when I heard a noise. I was able to trace the noise back to a girl who looked around eight years old, who was hiding behind a tree watching me curiously. She had long wavy red hair that reached her shoulder blades, luminous blue eyes and a face that could've been described as elegant if it wasn't for the scar running diagonally across her face. (Imagine Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson). She was wearing a baggy, blood red long sleeved t-shirt, grey cameo pants, and sandals that looked like they were about to fall apart. While I was assessing her she came out of her hiding place and attacked me. The only word that came to mind for her skill was impressive. She seemed mid-genin level, which was quite the feat for an eight year old. After my brief assessment, I quickly took her down and prevented her from moving by tying her up.

"Now that wasn't very nice," I mocked her.

"Who are you?" she growled at me.

"My name is... of no concern to you. Now I have the upper hand here, so I will be asking the questions. First of all, who are you?" I questioned.

Seeing that she had no choice but to answer me, she bit out "Jamelia Uzumaki of Whirlpool."

"Seeing how you were so polite, I guess I could tell you my name. I am known as Kaizer Blaez. Now, why did you attack me? You have skill, there is no doubting that, but there is always room for improvement," I told her.

"You had food," she said simply, "I was hungry." I still don't know why to this day, but I decided to have her travel with me, and for me to teach her. With the offer to get out of the forests, she quickly agreed, so I freed her, and we continued our walk to Suna. I told her my life story, and in exchange she told me hers. She was orphaned at the age of five when rouge nine killed her parents. She didn't want to go to the orphanage so she ran. On her travels, she learnt many things, which was how she became that powerful. Asher story grew on, I grew more impressed, as I realised that she could possibly be my intellectual rival.

We both trained in Suna for a year, Jamie ,after a while she insisted that I call her that, managed to obtain a Chunin rank as the Chunin exams were held in Suna, While I managed to make Jonin. Over the course of my missions, I somehow managed to get the nickname 'Red Fury.' When Jamie was nine years old and I was 6, we left Suna to travel to a world beyond the great nations, it was called 'England', and we wanted to be as diverse as possible in our fighting attacks. Over the year in Suna, we grew impossibly close, I trusted her enough to put down my mask completely with her. I was able to master guitar, and I made Jamie a skateboard because she wanted one. Hers was blank, but she wanted to think a little more about it before she designs it. It took us six months to reach England, by that time I had turned seven years old and Jaime turned ten years old. We discovered that it was odd in this place, for children below ten years old to roam around unsupervised, so we changed our appearance using jutsu's to look ten years old and thirteen year old respectively. I Henged myself to look like a ten year old Hermione, my civilian identity, and Jamie Henged into an older looking version of herself. _Interesting,_ I thought to myself,_ there are no ninjas here, but they do have some nice weapons, and the clothing at this store I found was not that bad. I think it was called hot topic._ I was walking in a, mall, I think it was called, when suddenly an owl swooped down on my head and sat there. I was so startled that; needless to say, I just stood there gaping at it for a moment. When I had managed to pull myself together, I swiped it of my head and held it by the legs. I noticed a letter tied to the blasted bird, and curiosity overtook me, so with steady hands I opened the letter, and once done reading it, I promptly started laughing my ass off. What in Hades could make anyone think that I would believe in wizards and warlocks? I promptly lest to tell Jaime about the letter, still snickering occasionally. I found her Henged in the form of a thirty year old woman in a small betting shop. I knew it was her weakness, so I grabbed her and dragged her out.

"Hey," she whined, "I was about to make a killing."

"You'll cheer up when you read this," I replied. Her reaction wasn't nearly as reserved as mine was; she fell on the floor, rolling around laughing until her face turned blue.

"This is rich! Thanks, I needed a good laugh," she smiled.

"Same here," I chuckled. Just as we were about to leave, we heard a loud POP. We spun around in a defensive position, but we didn't see anything too threatening. We saw an old lady with silver hair pulled up into a tight bun. She _tutted_ at us, before muttering something about kids, violence and...a cat? While we stood where staring incredulously at her with our jaws hanging open, she snapped "oh close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Obediently, we obeyed, our mouths closing with an audible snap. "Now I assume that you are Miss Granger," she said to me, "and you are her mother?" she said questioningly. Shooting Jamie a look, telling her to play along, I said "yes, I'm Hermione, and this is my guardian, Jean Granger. Now, I would appreciate it if you told me how you know my name."

"Not at all," she replied, "I know your name because I was sent to escort you to Diagon Alley. I trust you received your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

Skate board link

. /imgres?bih=670&biw=1440&tbm=isch&tbnid=oQK0ryR47tTeAM:&imgrefurl= . /maori%2Bdesign%2Bskateboards&docid=bsXT6qZk3XLHOM&imgurl= . /manaia_fire_custom_skate_board-r8f8db1a71bfd4546a 1cbe23afd64fce4_xw0kb_8byvr_ &w=324&h=324&ei=OHhMUpeIDYWa0AXkxoHoBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=484&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=144&start=36&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:49,s:0,i:232&tx=91&ty=101

Guitar Link

. /imgres?start=673&um=1&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=670&tbm=isch&tbnid=P1RDE43H5YkVCM:&imgrefurl= graphyte&docid=1AOAvemYziRyAM&imgurl= . &w=1000&h=341&ei=B4FMUor2JKHK0AXiiYCgBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=654&vpy=62&dur=854&hovh=131&hovw=385&tx=292&ty=60&page=19&tbnh=108&tbnw=275&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:95,s:600,i:289


End file.
